


You really have a hold on me

by ilili



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Butt Squeezin', Drabble, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilili/pseuds/ilili
Summary: a moment from the past, where one 25 year old angela ziegler is waiting to receive an award for her revolutionary work in the field of medical science, while one ms. ana amari accompanies her as her escort





	

_"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this, Angela."_

_The doctor turned from the mirror to face her companion._

_Ana Amari stood in the doorway, tapping her feet impatiently, or perhaps anxiously - It was hard to tell with her face obscured by the darkness of the room, her body blocking the light leaking in from the hallway._

_Angela turned to her reflection again. "What's there to be uncomfortable over? You, my commanding officer and a founding member of Overwatch, will be introducing me, a nobel peace prize winning doctor and your employee to the delegates of the UN. This is business as usual for you." - she replied, and adding with a devilish grin -"...and it's not as if we're on a date, Ana."_

_The only response was a resigned sigh and the clicking of Ana's heels as she stepped out of the doorway and into the room._

_"You could have asked Jack, or Gabriel. Better yet you could have asked poor Torbjorn. He doesn't go to nearly enough of these silly galas."_

_A restless pause, and then_

_"I'm just not sure we should be seen in public together like this, given our... relationship."_

_Finished with the final touches on her makeup, the doctor turned to her companion once more, her grin still apparent as she wrapped her arms around Ana's shoulders._

_"Jack and Gabriel tend to steal the spotlight in whatever room they occupy. Tonight is supposed to be about me, after all. And besides..." - she leaned in to Ana's neck, her breathy whisper sending goosebumps down the older womans spine - "I thought the fearless Ms. Amari loved danger..?"_

_Ana sighed, her breath hitching slightly, betraying her affection._

_"You should know better than anyone that this kind of danger doesn't appeal to me..." she murmured, a smoky whisper that set Angela's hair on end. "...But it does have its charms."_

_By now Ana's hands had already wandered to Angela's backside, giving her an affectionate squeeze and eliciting a playful giggle from the doctor. Angela responded in kind by pulling the other woman into a deep kiss._

_The two stood locked together in their embrace for a long while, until the sounds of partygoers passing by came from the hallway. With much reluctance they finally separated, putting some distance between each other so the passing socialites wouldn't be suspicious._

_When neither could hear any more guests, they turned to each other once again._

_"Well then..." said Angela. "I think I need a moment to touch up my makeup."_

_"Take your time." replied Ana. "I have all night."_

**Author's Note:**

> they call me the bad shipper on account of my bad ships
> 
> comments always appreciated!


End file.
